Talk:Semblance/@comment-28713246-20171121021821/@comment-25936766-20171121061858
@Chish: I'm trying. @Jack: "Not really, the very few facts you are actually trying to state are already established, and I'm completely aware of them..." If you really were aware of them, this debate wouldn't even be happening. >They cannot summon whatever they kill, only the things they killed that led, one way or another, to personal growth. Considering you literally say "Weiss can basically Summon a light-form warrior of anyone she kills" in your very 1st sentence up there, you either didn't know that fact or chose to ignore it. >The Summons can change size, both before and after being summoned. Even though the Knight was a giant when Weiss fought it, she can summon it on a size about as big as her own hands, if she wants. And she can make it grow, if she wants. Which logically would be the same for Winter. She could make her Beowulves and Nevermores big or small as she pleases. -------------- "Wowzers man, you were so ultra triggered when I said "What If Weiss killed you?" that you are actually trying to paint me, as disrespectful to the original creator, who I actually respect as an artist, and you're trying to suck it up into the most shallow fucking way possible '''that you ought to selfishly objectify someone's actual death' to satisfy your very own argument that you don't even have. Just wow."'' I'm not objectifying anything. Much less painting you as disrespectful to Monty (though you're definitely being plenty disrespectful). I'm just telling you that, since Monty planned all this (even if the exact details were a joint work between him, Miles and Kerry), if you don't like how the Glyphs are "so convenient", it's not my problem, and changes nothing about the facts. Best you can do is complain to him in his grave, because the facts remain the same, whether you like it or not. Same with the Silver Eyes and their bullshit Deus-Ex-Machina powers, and the Maidens, and Winged Faunus who can wear form-fitting uniforms without even having to make space for their torso-sized wings. Everything in this show, really. ------------- "Read this paragraph again sweetie.........." Okay, now, what does that have to do with Weiss not being Ozpin, and not reincarnating into fallen enemies when she uses her Summons? You want to talk shit to someone condescendingly, stay on-topic at the very least. Otherwise you only end up sounding like an ass, not even a smartass. My point was literally what Chish said. You're the one that....I don't even know what the hell you were doing. ----------- "-Complains to me of not knowing how to spell Imaginary races. -Can't fucking spell English with a capital "E" ". 1) I don't give a damn if english must formally be spelled with capital E or not. 2) Doesn't change the fact that the singular form of Beowulves is Beowulf, not Beowulve. Just like the singular form of Wolves is Wolf, not Wolves. ----------- "And also stop framing me for your very own context. I wrote that you are treating the game like a boss battle fight MMO, not me" Except you're literally the first, and so far only, person to even use videogame mechanics to make an argument in this comment thread. In this case, saying that if Weiss killed me, "she'd get 0EXP". Remnant is not a videogame nor does it work like a videogame. Using videogame analogies like that falls flat as a result. As a comparison, it might work. "She learns absolutely nothing from killing you, so it'd be like getting 0EXP". But is that really what you did there? -------------- "All crap aside, I think we both knew I won the moment this 'debate' started." A self-stated victory is not a real victory. That just makes you sound entitled. ----------- "I have better things to do in my day rather than arguing with deprecating, self-absorbed ass pricks." Hipocrite much? You've been the most offending and condescending person in this entire comment thread. And accusing me of being "self-absorbed" is a wild guess at my nature, especially considering you're not really the prime example of "self-less" either.